


black become the sun's beams (the wolf devoured the moon)

by Thelittlescrimshaw



Series: Gods and Monsters [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Big Dumb Evil Snoke, F/M, Nightmares, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlescrimshaw/pseuds/Thelittlescrimshaw
Summary: Rey reminisces on old folklore as she and Kylo prepare to land. Takes place immediately after Prometheus Rising.





	black become the sun's beams (the wolf devoured the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I wrote this mostly as just a little eclipse drabble. It works okay(ish) as a standalone, but it makes more sense (and is a sequel) to Prometheus Rising. But, a recap: Kylo Ren and Rey have decided to team up with Luke in order to defeat Snoke once and for all. Here's a little insight as to how that's going.
> 
> Title inspired by a line from Poetic Edda poem "Völuspá"

There were tales told on Jakku of the day that the world would end: mighty desert wolf would rise up and swallow the sun and the world would be plunged into darkness. The moon would go next, then the stars. The earth would quake as the great serpent rose up, devouring all in its wake…

Looking out from the ship’s porthole at the solar eclipse, it was easy to dismiss the stories. A wolf wasn’t going to swallow the sun, no serpent or beast or man was trying to devour her. And yet…

Rey hugged herself. From here, staring out into the great unknown made her feel smaller than looking up at the sky on Jakku ever could. Then, she’d been watching and waiting, making up constellations in her mind to keep herself busy, to keep the soul-crushing disappointment at bay.

Kylo Ren was in the cockpit. Just hours ago they had decided to find Luke, to kill Snoke - something that had seemed so simple earlier in the day seemed unbearably daunting now.

Rey looked out the window again. The far-away moon had completely covered the sun, only the corona visible. For a moment, time seemed to stop- a flash of light, a spark, and the sunlight was visible once more.

 _No wolves here,_ Rey thought, with an uneasy glance at the cockpit.

The jury was still out on how she felt about working with Kylo Ren. On one end, she pitied him - she’d only experienced a fraction of how awful a parasite Snoke was and couldn’t begin to imagine living with him as a constant presence in her mine. On the other…

On the other, she watched him kill Han and hurt Finn. He kidnapped her. And yet…

_It would be stupid not to hold him responsible. But...was he really in control of himself?_

She sighed, and desperately hoped that Luke would understand.

“Watching the eclipse?” Kylo asked over his shoulder.

Rey nodded. Kylo turned autopilot on and strolled over, peered out the window. “I was never a huge fan of them.”

“I like them better from the ground,” Rey said, mostly because talking was better than any silence between them. “They’re...prettier.”

“Yeah?” He glanced at her, then back out the porthole. “I guess so.”

There was a beat of uneasy silence. Rey shifted her feet. Kylo, still looking out the porthole, said, “I’d rather not fly through the night, if that’s okay. There’s....I want to have a full night’s rest, before I...before we arrive.”

“Is that...what about Snoke? If he gets into our heads, finds out what we’re up to…” Rey shook her head. “I don’t think we should risk it.”

“If he can get us here, he can get us when we’re with Skywalker. And it’s - it’s not like that. He can’t just wander into your head and scoop out information, not at this distance.” He turned to look at her, pushed his hair back. “The nightmares will come. But we’ll be safe.”

“I almost _died_ last night!” And there it was, the real terror that gripped her heart: Rey had felt herself die there, in that bed, and it had only been in the arms of Kylo Ren that she’d felt comfort.

“You _felt_ like you were dying - it was an illusion, it’s how he operates, Rey, I know, _I was there._ ” Rey could sense the growing frustration, felt his patience thin. She didn’t want to push him, didn’t want an explosive fight when they were this close…

And if she were honest with herself, she was tired, too.

“Fine,” she relented. “But we head straight to Luke after this.”

“Okay,” he said. Rey half-expected him to leave, but he didn’t - just stood there next to her, eyes trained out the window. “Aren’t you afraid we’ll be discovered?”

“No. I know how this works, I - I can see things, clearly. For the first time. Nobody will pursue me - I doubt Snoke has made my absence public.” There was something in his voice, something almost sad. “There are no tracking devices on this ship. We’ll be okay.” He looked at her again, eyes almost doe-like.

Rey wondered what he meant, but didn’t feel comfortable prying.

That night was Rey’s turn to have the floor. She slid into the sleeping bag as Kylo settled into his cot, and she dimly wondered if he would wind up on the floor with her or if she would wind up on the cot with him after the nightmares came.

* * *

“Move.”

Kylo had finally - _finally_ \- dozed off when she dragged him back to the realm of the waking.

Rey was hovering over him, shaky hands planted on her hips. “What?”

“You heard me. _Move._ That damn _thing_ came knocking and - and just _move._ ”

Kylo rolled his eyes, but shifted. “I don’t see why you can’t just sleep on the floor,” he groused, mostly because he felt the need to keep up the pretense. He knew - and she knew - how desperate and draining it was after Snoke ravaged your mind, how they needed, desperately, to feel _human._

If he was in her position - if he’d had the nightmare - he would’ve done the same thing.

So he moved; Rey lay at the opposite side of the cot, her feet up near his chest and vice versa. She wrinkled her nose at his feet. “Why are you too damn _big?”_

He gave a raspy chuckle at that, settling back down on his back. “I’m actually thirty pounds underweight. Don’t be a brat.” And - out of spite - he flicked her nose with his toe.

“Motherfu -” Rey shrieked and fell off the bed, taking the covers with her. “You _jackass!”_

“Call me whatever you want, just don’t wake me up,” he said, and settled back down. Seconds later Rey heaved a sigh and settled down at the opposite end of the bed, doing her best to keep their legs from touching.

 _I wouldn’t mind,_ he thought to himself, but he didn’t dare say it aloud. The two of them had boundaries that were so fucked up, so beyond violated - much as he craved human touch, Rey seemed indifferent, nearly repulsed, by it. Much as he had accepted his mind wasn’t his own, Rey guarded hers with her life. If she wanted to lie next to him to stave off the nightmares - fine. He would not ask more of her, of this strange desert-girl who forced him to see reality. \

* * *

Rey tried to keep her distance, but she couldn't help but like how warm his legs were when they brushed against her own. It was an unfamiliar feeling - a  _nice_ feeling - and it helped her feel grounded, helped make the onslaught against her mind seem more bearable. 

 _No,_ Rey decided as she fell asleep, one last glance out the porthole. _There are no wolves here._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think<3


End file.
